


Rest and Recreation

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Thace, Beta!Antok (Voltron), Beta!Kolivan (Voltron), Blowjobs, Creampie, Fingering, Fivesome, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Omega!Regris (Voltron), Omega!Ulaz (Voltron), Oral Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Antok needs help to relax so his mate and their friends decide to help.





	Rest and Recreation

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give Antok some loving tonight and the BOM needed some love too. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read.

Antok rarely had time to relax.

He slept the bare minimum, took more risk than he should in dire situations that could easily get him killed and he was just tense all over. It did not go unnoticed by the others, especially Kolivan, even when he tried to keep it under wraps. Before he knew it, he had Thace and Regris asking if he was okay after missions while Kolivan would rub his shoulders and try to sooth him before they would sleep.

After trying meditation, massages to his back, joining cuddles piles in the sunspots and other ways to relax, Antok was only growing more frustrated when they didn't work. His shoulders were begin to ache from tension while his mind was trying to think a mile a minute about what to do with himself before he lost it.

It was Ulaz, their doctor, who had suggested he come to the rec. room on one of their group bonding nights.

A group bonding night was a way for the Blades to relieve some stress and relax after hard missions together. It strengthened bonds and increased trust between Marmora members. With trust came more efficient teamwork and with that followed more successful missions.

Although he was hesitant, he agreed since nothing else was working for him.

"It's all right Antok, just lay back on the pillows."

He sighed softly as he did as Kolivan asked.

The Rec. Room was lit dimly so not to strain the eyes and give a relaxed setting. Good and comfy pillows were set out all along the floor in a large pile for everyone to relax on with the floor padded beneath them.

Their armor was neatly stacked in one of the large chairs as the group was completely nude around Antok, who felt his cheeks heat up at how exposed everyone was. The group he was with consisted of Thace, Ulaz, Regris, his mate Kolivan and himself with all four standing over him. His tail swishes anxiously as the four were waiting for the go ahead and looking him over to make sure he was all right.

Sure he has done this before, but it had been so long and he couldn't help feeling self conscious of his scars and the light softness to his sides. It was also his first time doing this with his mate and two of their closest friends.

Kolivan crouches slowly and moves to him, "Hey..." he gently places a hand on Antok'a chest, "It's just us...we're here to help Antok. You just lay back and we will take care of you."

He took in a slow breath and gently places his hand over Kolivan's, "...It's just been a while. I know you will."

"Don't worry big guy," Thace walked forwards slowly, not wanting to make them nervous, "When we're done you're gonna be so out of it you'll sleep a whole day~"

Ulaz snorted softly, "Thankfully we were able to clear you're roster for tomorrow..but if you're uncomfortable with anything then please don't be afraid to tell us Antok," he slowly kneels beside him before gently touching his thighs.

Regris, a newly appointed blade, moves over to them before he leans over and nudges his head to Antok's lightly, "Heee...I'm a little excited, Antok. I always did like big guys with fluffy fur~"

Antok rumbled as the young adult, reaching up to gently stroke his face, "Then it must be your lucky night."

"Now now, be patient Regris," Ulaz slides his hands slowly down Antok's body with a purr, "Were here to help him relax so we're going to be slow and soft." he leaned down and nuzzles against the large Beta's chest and breathes in ghe subtle scent.

"It's all about you tonight," Kolivan gives a rare, affectionate smile as he grips his own cock and pumps it slowly.

Antok's ears perk and he purrs softly as Thace moves to kneel between his legs and gently caresses his inner thighs. A rumble left Antok as Regris leans down to nuzzle him more, gently tracing patterns along one of his pectorals while Ulaz slowly rubs his stomach. The mix of the four unique scents somehow soothed him and he lets his legs fall open. He heard Thace give an aroused growl while Ulaz purrs deeply.

Regris then moved down slowly and reached out to lightly trace a finger along Antok's length. For a Beta, Antok was well endowed down there. One might mistake him for an alpha if it wasn't for his scent. Regris licked his lips as his tail swishes before Ulaz lightly brushes his hand away.

"Ah, ah, ah, experience before eagerness," Ulaz chuckled when Regris pouts, but the younger omega backs off.

After all they didn't want to stress Antok out with a small fight over him.

He took in a slow breath as Thace carefully slides his fingers inside of him, moving them in time with Ulaz's hand pumping Antok's cock, "Stars...you're so soft inside Tok...Kolivan is so lucky."

A shiver ran through him before Kolivan gently turned his head to face him, "Yes..I got the most beautiful mate in the world."

A blush forms on Antok's face before he smiles and almost melts from those loving words. A soft mewl escapes him when he's kissed at the same moment Thace's fingers brush at a particular sweet spot inside him. He starts to relax more as the kiss deepens before his ears flick when he hears Ulas fingering himself. The wet squelch of those long fingers moving in and out of the doctor's needy slit caused Antok's cock to twitch and grow increasingky wet.

He's safe. He's with people he trusts and knows will be gentle and kind to him.

The kiss breaks before Kolivan grips his cock gently and moves up a bit so he was holding it in front of Antok's face.

"Mind if I give you a treat?" he smiled teasingly, a side rarely seen only by the four of them in private.

With a smile, the larger beta opens his mouth and laps at the tip slowly. He moans softly at the familiar taste when he feels Thace's fingers pull out of his slit before he feels something...thicker than fingers slowly slide inside of him. A shiver ran through him as the alpha's cock slips easily into him. He can feel the ridges along it, the deflate knot at the rim that lightly presses on the folds as they flutter slightly in delight.

Ulaz moved up and slowly presses the tip of Antok's cock against his slit and slowly sinks down on it. A shuddering gasp leaves Antok at the dual sensations of being filled while filling someone else. The doctor felt so soft and wet around him. He looks at Ulaz from the corner of his unscarred eye. The doctor's folds were thinner and smaller but they were no less lovely to gaze at as they glisten with slick. The skin was darker there, a dark indigo color compared to his pale fur and his small cock stood erect as he slowly rides Anto once adjusted.

Thace's arms wrap around Ulaz as he rests his face in his shoulder and groans softly.

Regris watches the four, blushinf as he feels himself getting wetter as he watches his superiors going at it. He slowlg losses down Antok's stomach down to where Ulaz was riding him slowly and holding Thace's hands as he moans.

Antok purrs as he took Kolivan's cock into his mouth and sucks on it softly...and bucks his hips when Regris moves down and slowly laps at the base of Antok's cock where Ulaz couldn't take him all the way. The young omega moans and carefully suckles along it while his tail swishes back and forth. Antok purrs and moves his head back and forth slowly when Kolivan lets off a deep moan.

A mewl escapes Regris when he feels one of Antok's big hands gently trace over the ridged scales along his spine that sends chills through his body. Slowly the hand moves over the curve of the younger Blade's ass before a finger lightly rubs over his slit. The folds there had small, soft ridges and the clit was rather big. Bigger than Ulaz's was and the cock had scales along the above side, leading up to the tip.

He rubs his thumb over it and feels the moan against his cock.

The pace began to pick up as Kolivan now held Antok's head and rolled his hips into the welcoming mouth. Thace tightened his grip on Antok's hips, restinf his head on Ulaz's shoulders. Ulaz was clenching harder now as his own orgasm was approachin as Regris starts to tremble from Antok's touches over his slit.

Antok chokes and stills as he shakes and the five almost cum simultaneously.

Thace bares his fangs as he knotted the beta, cum flooding Antok's slit and almost seeping out slightly around the knot. Ulaz cries oif and throws his head back as slick gushes out of him as he went over the edge. Regris gave a muffled shriek as he came with his mouth on the base of the Beta's cock and those strong fingers flicking over his clit. Kolivan holds Antok's head im place as he came down his mate's throat with a deep groan. His cum fills the other's mouth as he gently strokes over the ears with a shudder.

He pulled his mouth off the cock and cries out as he came with the others, his head tilted back as some of the cum dribbles down his chin as he arches. For a moment his vision blacks out and all he knows in that moment is he's trembling from the different sensations coming down on him at once...

When he returns to himself, he now was being cuddled against Kolivan who had pulled his head go rest on his lap. Ulaz was gone from his lap while Thace was carefully pulling out of him.

"Phew...Stars..." The alpha panted softly, looking at the filled slit and now limp beta cock. He slowly moves around and checks om Regris, "...Damn he's out cold from just your fingers..."

Antok slowly reaches a hand up and pets the recruit's back gently with a weak purr.

A warm blanket is gently pulled over him, causing him to look up to see Ulaz who was wrapped in his own blanket and had more. He passed them around to the others and gently lays one over the sleeping Regris with a fond chuckle.

"...Feel better?" Kolivan asked as he moves to lay down so he can stroke Antok's head.

The large galra takes a moment before he nods and smiles sleepily. He hasn't felt so relaxed in such a long time, his limbs feeling like the food goo they eat. He hears Kolivan's deep purr and relaxes further when he feels the others press around him to cuddle him.

Hmmm, perhaps he will do this more often.


End file.
